


First Talk in masks

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batjokes, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, I Tried, Kinda of a clack? Idk, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ace Chemicals, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce and Jeremiah talk for the first time after Bruce become Batman.(Canon Divergente for 5x07)
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	First Talk in masks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the eighth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put War of Hearts by Ruelle in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/4vWeIrIQQrbThS11ogLTmu?si=jHGa4xsOQtqgz_T193wJIg
> 
> Day eight: Batman and Joker talk for the first time.
> 
> So I've tried to put this in a serious way but I really wasn't in the mood for write angst. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce had not yet spoken to Jeremiah after the day he was going to fall into Ace Chemicals and Bruce pulled him in 6 months ago. After saving Bruce, he just walked away, he didn't want to know about arresting Jeremiah, he was exhausted, physically and emotionally, he just wanted to go home, take a shower and sleep forever. After that at every opportunity Bruce had to meet Jeremiah, he would run away. He started dedicating himself more to the criminals, finding them, arresting them. He realized that he could not continue doing this as Bruce Wayne, people would recognize him. So that's how Batman was born, 3 months ago, he didn't think it would work, but when he first saw the suit, he was impressed. And then the people of Gotham also began to trust him. It was going well as far as possible, no one found out he was Batman, except Jeremiah, the day the first news came out of Batman, he received a gift in his mansion, one of the coats Jeremiah wore, with a newly designed bat, had a note that said "I'm happy that you become what you always were meant to be, together we will rebuild Gotham - J"

Bruce ignored the note, he didn't mention it to anyone, even Alfred, but still he had kept the note and the coat (he hugged himself with the coat when he went to sleep, it seemed a great way to get to sleep when the insomnia seemed). He still didn't want to deal with Jeremiah and his feelings, it was too painful. That is, until Jeremiah began to cause some destruction in the city, according to the newspapers, no one but bad people were killed, some revered him, some hated him. He started calling himself Joker. Bruce laughed when he heard the name for the first time, it matched him. 

He didn't want to face Jeremiah so soon, but the batsign was in the sky and Jeremiah was beating Bane, the new city villain, he didn't like Bane, he had already arrested him 3 times, he always went out and would break Bruce's ribs, but Bruce, even hurt, always won. Although he didn't like the villain, they were destroying the city and Bruce, Batman, couldn't let that happen. 

He jumped on the roof near where the fight was taking place, he could see Jeremiah and Bane, Jeremiah was about to shoot and Bane with some weapon that Bruce didn't recognize, looked like a new technology, he threw the batarang on the gun and pulled it to the other side, instead of Jeremiah getting angry, he saw him smiling, and it happened what Bruce feared most, the bats were in his stomach again, he would not call them butterflies, it was different. Trying to put his feelings back on their side, Bruce jumps right in between the two.

"You're destroying the city, it's over now." He speaks in a voice modified by the suit, Bane just ignored him and threw a truck in his direction, Bruce swerved and threw a gas pump to blind Bane, he looked at Jeremiah who was still smiling, watching everything.

"Well, just like that to get your attention," Did he really want to discuss it at that moment? Right in the middle of the fight? Bruce rolled his eyes, "Don't make that face, darling, you've been ignoring me for six months." How did Jeremiah know the face Bruce was making? Bruce hated that Jeremiah knew him so well that he knew what he was going to do before he did.

"Not now, Joker," he talks about trying to sound tough, but inside he was feeling guilty.

"We have to talk at some point Batman," Jeremiah crosses his arms and leaning against the vehicle Bane had thrown, speaking of Bane, he had recovered now, and was heading toward them, damn it, Bruce had gotten distracted, that's why Bruce never thought of Jeremiah while he was on missions, he had the power to leave him vulnerable so easy.

''I don't know what the lovers fight is about, but I don't like being in the middle of it.'' He talks about trying to get Bruce, who throws himself to the other side, so he tries to attack Jeremiah, who tries to stab him, Bruce would stop but he wasn't trying to hit either Bane's belly or his head, like before, just his legs, Bruce looked at him confused for a few seconds until he put his head back in place and got into the fight.

"You may withdraw at any time Mr. Dorrance, in fact, I would appreciate it, Batman and I have much to talk about.'' Jeremiah said by making a cut on Bane's leg while Bruce took advantage of the distraction and threw him into a net, he hoped he'd arrest him, but he didn't get a chance to stay and see because the next thing he saw was black.

•

  
He woke up in a room that was definitely not his, the walls were purple, bed sheets were of Batman, there were several pictures of him and Jeremiah scattered around the room. 

''Oh, you finally woke up, we need to talk." He heard Jeremiah, he turned to find him lying next to him, how did he miss that? The blow must have been strong.

"Where am I?" Bruce sits by putting his hands on his head trying to stop the pain.

"I'm sorry for my methods but you wouldn't follow me here of your own free will." Jeremiah ignores your question and gives you a glass of water, Bruce accepts.

''About what you want to talk Jeremiah''' He looks around the room wondering where your outfit went, Jeremiah certainly wouldn't return it until they did.

''You said I meant nothing to you, you saved me from falling into acid, you held me back as if your life depended on it, your eyes were so scared, and then you ran out." Jeremiah says by taking some wine from the table on the side of the dresser.

''I saved you cause I don't want to see you dead Jeremiah'' Bruce closes his eyes and lets out a sigh and brings his knees to his chin.

"Maybe, but why would you run away?" Bruce hear Jeremiah move closer to him. "Why were you so scared?" Jeremiah passes his hand over Bruce's cheek.

''You know why Jeremiah'' Bruce opens his eyes and finds Jeremiah's eyes, they've been looking at each other for a while.

"We can do great things for Gotham Bruce." Jeremiah approaches their faces. "Together." He puts his forehead on that of Bruce.

"We have different visions of what's best for Gotham.'' Bruce holds Jeremiah's hand, but he doesn't put it away.

"We can find a middle ground, you're still friends with the cat." Jeremiah had a point.

''...I can try but... Can we take it easy?'' Bruce had a lot to deal with, and he didn't have the emotional state of trying to have a deeper conversation tonight.

"Of course, my dark knight, everything for you" Jeremiah strokes his cheek and then gives him a kiss on his forehead "Yout clothes are under the bed" and with that he leaves the room leaving Bruce alone. He knew he could stay if he wanted to, but first he wanted to put his thoughts together. If Jeremiah and he were going to start something, he wanted it to be on time, as long as it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
